305
Barnabas feels that the experiments are making him weak. Synopsis Teaser : There are those who conceal horrible secrets in hiding places that are undreamed of. They feel secure in the knowledge that they will never be found out. But, sometimes, discovery comes from a source that they would never suspect. The source that they would never believe existed. David Collins is playing in the woods when Sarah Collins appears. She is wearing her bonnet again, and when David asks, she tells him it is too hard to explain where her home is. Act I David says he understands if Sarah has to keep it a secret. He wonders if she can tell him another secret. Sarah points out that she already has: that Maggie Evans was alive. David thinks that's the best kind of secret to have: one that no one will believe. Sarah claims to know lots like that. David tells her that many people have been asking about her, although he knows next-to-nothing about Sarah to relate to them. Despite this, David still likes her as a friend. She begs him to stay and play with her for a little while. She hates to be alone and promises to take David to a "special place" to play. Although the hour is late, he agrees to go with her to Eagle Hill Cemetery. Act II At the Old House, Barnabas Collins has woken from his coffin later than usual. Willie Loomis notes that his master is not feeling well. It is clear Julia Hoffman's treatments are affecting him. Barnabas fears he might have to call a halt to the experiment. He also confesses to being troubled by Sarah's presence. At that moment, Julia arrives. She is pleased by Barnabas' condition, which means her treatments are taking effect. Barnabas doubts her claims of progress, and he threatens her. She goes downstairs to the cellar to prepare her tests. Alone with Willie again, Barnabas shares his distrust of Julia. He orders Willie to destroy Julia if Willie suspects her injections are having a harmful effect on him. Willie reluctantly agrees. Act III At Eagle Hill, David wanders around the mist-shrouded tombstones looking for Sarah. She appears again and takes him inside the Mausoleum. Back at the Old House, Julia has finished her analysis of Barnabas' test results. Barnabas confronts her with his suspicions: he believes she will do and say anything to continue the experiment. Julia assures him they are already beyond the point of failure. She has succeeded in altering the cellular structure of Barnabas' blood cells. Because he is feeling it throughout his entire circulatory system, it is a strong indication of success. Everything she believes in is at stake, and Barnabas points out that that includes her life. Act IV Julia wants to earn Barnabas' trust; he demands to know how long the experiment will continue. She can't give him an exact timetable but assures him they are getting close to completion. Barnabas cannot allow himself to be weak as he has a task that will require all of his strength. Julia learns he intends to deal with Burke Devlin and urges the vampire not to risk killing now and ruining their success. However, she does agree that Burke and his suspicions must be taken care of. She promises Barnabas she will handle the situation in her own way. Meanwhile, Sarah reveals the secret of the Mausoleum to David. She urges him to pull the ring in the lion's mouth fixture of Naomi Collins' tomb. The secret door opens, and Sarah takes David inside the hidden room. He is surprised to find a coffin within, but even more so when Sarah urges him to open it. David reluctantly agrees. Together, they open the coffin. Memorable quotes : Julia: Everything I believe in is at stake. : Barnabas: So is your life, doctor. So is your life. ---- : David (to Sarah in the Mausoleum): Coming in here is one thing. Opening up a coffin is another. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 301. * When David appears in the first shot of the episode, he's superimposed on a background, an early example of chroma-key, also known as green screen and color-separation overlay (CSO). Story * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to David. * TIMELINE: Day 115 begins, and will end in 307. (If we presume that the date given in 189 of October 26, 1967 is correct and that every on-screen day since that episode has occurred consecutively, which is often the implication, then today's date is January 1, 1968, or at the very least the earliest point a year change could occur. Placing a year change at this point is useful as when Victoria returns from the past in 461 the present date is stated to be April 1968, time in the present having been held in suspension during her absence, thus allowing for four months to pass between this episode and 365.) Bloopers and continuity errors * When Sarah first appears during the opening teaser, there appears to be a twig caught on the back of her dress. * As David and Sarah sit on a log, the log visibly yields beneath Sarah's hand like foam rubber. * While David and Sarah chat, Sharon Smyth often pauses and glances off camera before saying her lines. David Henesy also makes an error and starts to repeat the line "Don't you ever have to..." before saying, "Can you stay out as late as you want?" External links Dark Shadows - Episode 305 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 305 - Paranormal Activity0305